Diferentes
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Él era diferente de el resto de humanos que la rodeaban. Y eso era algo que no entendía. Ella era diferente del resto de sirenas. Y eso le gustaba.
1. Diferente

**Aviso:** Spoiler de la pelicula _"Piratas del Caribe 4". _Si habéis visto la pelicula, bien; si no, la culpa no es mia! XD

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto todo esto (no) es mio :P Mias son las palabras que hay abajo, nada más.

**Resumen:** Vemos desde el punto de vista de Syrena lo que piensa de Philip.

* * *

><p>Él era extraño.<p>

La primera vez que lo vio se asustó, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta la sutuación. Él era un sacrificio para ella y sus hermanas. Ninguna se había percatado de que era una trampa hasta el final, no obstante pudieron escapar, pero ella no. Podría haber escapado si no hubiese salvado a aquel humano tan extraño. No sabía porqué lo había hecho, cuando quiso darse cuenta él estaba a salvo y ella atrapada. Pero él la salvó, le apartó aquello que la aprisionaba y luego hundió la hoja de su espada en su cola. Ella se asustó, pensaba que la dejaría libre, que ilusa, ella era una sirena, algo valioso para los humanos, muy valioso. Luego retiró su espada, aunque de nada sirvió, ya que al segundo fue atrapada por el resto de hombres que las buscaban y metida en una jaula de cristal.

Se ahogaba. Sentía como poco a poco le llegaba menos aire, como, por mucho que lo intentara no había suficiente aire en esa prisión de cristal que la mantenía cautiva. Podía ver las hojas de los árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro a causa del viento, pero ella no lo sentía, ni el viento, ni el aire, se ahogaba. Se ahogaba y nadie se daba cuenta. Nadie, exceptó él. La miró con preocupación y luego empezó a decir cosas que ella no entendía, que no podía oír. Gesticulaba. Cada vez podía ver menos, su vista se iba nublando poco a poco, se ahogaba, se moría. Cerró los ojos aguardando su destino final, cuando de pronto un ruido la molestó. Abrió los ojos y con sorpresa vio como él intentaba abrir la jaula y con unos golpes más lo conseguía. Y lo notó, el aire, el oxígeno, y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Por fin podía respirar. Iban a cerrar la jaula, pero él puso su libro, dejando un hueco para que a ella le llegara el aire. ¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Porqué la salvaba? Él era extraño.

Le observaba en silencio. Sabía que él notaba su miraba y que estaba incómodo por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. No entendía a aquel humano tan extraño, la salvaba, la capturaban por su culpa, la volvía a salvar de las garras de la muerte. ¿Porqué lo hacía? No lo entendía. ¡Crack! La jaula se había roto. Ella estaba en el suelo y poco a poco fue cobrando una apariencia humana. Su cola se separó en dos piernas, como los humanos, como él. Tenía dos pies, con cinco desdos en cada uno, como los humanos, como él. Rápidamente se cubrió el pecho, avergonzada por una desnudez tan parecida y diferente de la suya. Notó como algo se posaba en sus hombros. Su camisa. La ayudó a levantarse, pero el momento en el que no tenía ningún apoyo volvió sin remedio al suelo. No estaba acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, no entendía como los humanos podían mantenerse en pie de esa forma. Él quiso ayudarla. «_No necesito tu ayuda»_ Le dijo con un tono frío. Puede que no pudiera andar, que se callera si no tuviera apoyo alguno y que todo lo que hiciera con ese cuerpo fuera patetico, pero no iba a ser humillada de esa forma. No iba a dejar que un simple humano la cargara. Pero él no le hizo caso, la cubrió con su camisa y la cargó con sus brazos y cuando el Capitán inició la marcha de nuevo él siguió en camino con ella entre sus brazos.

No le entendía. Había discutido con el Capitán por su culpa, era cierto que llevaba poco tiempo en compañia de aquellos humanos, pero sabía que el Capitán podía haberlo matado ahí mismo, solo por el grito que le había pegado, sin ningún respeto hacia él. ¿Porqué se había arriesgado de esa forma por ella entonces? Él era extraño. No le importaba lo que los demás hicieran con ella, él la protegía. Los demás la miraban y veían su belleza, propia de las de su raza; pero él veía más allá, él la veía a ella, no a una hermosa sirena del mar, si no a ella, a su interior, su alma. Nunca había conocido a un humano así. Él era extraño, distinto de los de su raza. Él se preocupaba por ella, por su bienestar, la protegía. Era un humano poco común, era diferente. Y eso le gustaba.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

La verdad es que la pelicula me ha gustado, pero en comparación con las otras tres me parece que le falta algo, que ha y un noséque que le falta. Pero me ha gustado mucho esta pareja, casi tanto como la de Will y Elisabeth en las otras. Espero que a vosotros os guste también.

Mitsuki Sakurai.


	2. Razones

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic, hace justo una semana publiqué el primer capitulo y espero que tener el siguiente listo para la semana que viene. Ese era el plan original, pero surgieron complicaciones y hasta ahora no he podido subirlo, lo bueno es que tengo el 3º capitulo casi acabado, así que dentro de 3 días lo subo, lo prometo, y esta vez no habrá retraso.

**Spoiler:** Evidentemente, si NO habéis visto _Piratas del Caribe 4_ pues como que leyendo esto lo chafo XD

**Disclaimer:** La cuarta peli me gusta, pero yo hubiera parado en la 3º.

**Resumen:** Ahora, vemos desde el punto de vista de Philip lo que piensa de Syrena.

Y ya de paso, aprovecho y le doy las gracias por sus reviews a **Gui, Palin Mounet y Bella Scullw.**

* * *

><p>¿Cuál era la razón de haberla salvado?<p>

Llevaba pensando en eso desde hacía bastante tiempo. Él había sido captutado por la tripulación de Barbanegra, un hombre temible, que hacía que hasta sus propios subordinados le tuvieran miedo. Había sido capturado por su devoción hacia Dios. Había sido obligado a cantar en un bote para atraer a sirenas, que muy posiblemente acabarían con él. Cuando el bote explotó y acabó en el mar, pensó que todo estaba perdido, que moriría ahí mismo, devorado por unos seres de gran belleza y ávidos de hombres. Unos seres que no eran ni humanos, ni peces. Unos seres que formaban otra especie, ni animales, ni humanos. Unos seres que disfrutaban matándo a los hombres, arrástrandoles hasta las oscuras profundidades y dejandoles morir por la falta de aire. Entonces, si sabía que esos seres eran peligrosos ¿Cuál era la razón de haberla salvado?

Ella le había agredido y él la capturó. Pero al verla, todo cambió. Sintió como todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, solo existían ellos dos. Ella no era humana, era uno de ésos seres que había descrito, que disfrutaba de la matanza de los de su raza, que no pertenecía a su mundo, que eran completamente distintos, pero aún así, ese horrible ser estaba dotado de una belleza única. Sus ojos nunca había contemplado un ser de belleza parecida. Su largo pelo húmedo, sus ojos que le miraban con temor, en vez de tener piernas poseía un gran cola, la cual en ella se hayaba clavada su espada y por la que salía sangre. ¿Sangre? ¿Le estaba haciando daño? En cuanto se dió cuenta de que la cola formaba parte de ella y que por tanto era normal que le hiciera daño, la liberó. Ella le miró con cautela, pero nunca llegó a descubrir que hubiera pasado después, ya que fue encerrada en la jaula de cristal que la tripulación del pirata llevaba confeccionando desde hacía un tiempo. Siguieron el rumbo acordado, llevando a la sirena con ellos y Philip empezaba a preguntarse la razón de haberla salvado, cuando claramente ella había querido matarle. ¿Por qué la había salvado?

Se ahogaba. Solo fue un momento, si no se hubiera girado no lo hubiera visto. Como ella abría la boca intentando coger aire inexistente, como los ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco. ¡Se estaba muriendo! Intentó abrir la jaula pero le fue imposible sin la llave, que estaba seguro de que nadie le daría, así que con una espada consiguió abrir una rendija para que todos vieran que la sirena se había quedado sin aire. Y en efecto, en cuanto la sirena tuvo esa rendija para respirar cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando vio que el pirata zombificado iba a restirar la espada, rápidamente puso su biblia, dejando así un hueco para que a la sirena le llegara el aire sin problemas, siempre venía bien llevar la biblia consigo, nunca se sabía en que circunstancias podría ser de utilidad. Y una vez más se preguntaba la razón de haberla salvado, dos veces.

Ella le observada, notaba su mirada fija en él. Cuando la había salvado, la segunda vez, vio la mirada de incomprensión en la chica. No era de extrañar, hasta él mismo se lo estaba preguntando. La capturaba, la liberaba, la volvían a capturar por su culpa y cuando estaba al borde de la muerte volvía a salvarla ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuál era la razón? Miró al cielo, preguntandose si acaso El Señor le estaba poniendo a prueba. ¡Crack! La jaula de la sirena se había roto y cuando él llegó la forma de la sirena cambiaba a una apariencia más humana, su cola se separó en dos piernas, con pies, dedos y cuando se preguntaba si el torso también cambiaría, dándole la forma de una mujer, ella se cubrió con rapidez. Se obligó a no tener esa clase de pensamientos y ayudar a la chica, ya que todos los hombres la miraban con admiración y seguro que no se habían obligado a censurar sus pensamientos como él. Le quitó la camisa y la ayudó a levantarse, pero cuando la sirena, ahora con la apariencia de una bellísima mujer humana, intentó dar un paso volvió al suelo sin remedio. Era lógico, si no había caminado en su vida, no podía pretender aprender a la primera. Intentó que ella pasara un brazo por su cuello para poder cargarla. _«No necesito tu ayuda»._ Le dijo con un tono frío. él lo ignoró y la cargó en brazos. Su piel estaba húmeda y salada, las gotas de su pelo caían encima suyo, pero no le importaba. Y olía a mar, al viento, al sol, era un olor único (propio de las de su raza, o eso suponía).

Ella era...ella no era el monstruo que se había obligado a creer, era una sirena, de acuerdo, pero no era como las demás. Las demás le hubieran dejado morir cuando la torre explotó, pero ella no; las demás le hubieran enviado al fondo del mar para que se hundiera, pero ella no. Ella era bella, un ser creado por una divinidad, presa en el mundo de los hombres. Él podía ver su aspecto exterior, un ente dotado de una belleza sin igual. Pero también veía como era por dentro, su forma de ser, el significado de sus miradas. Al poder cargarla (y salvarla por tercera vez) pudo apreciar todas esa cosas que en un principio creía que ella no poseía. Y también encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

¿Cuál era la razón de haberla salvado? ¿Cuál era la razón de seguir haciéndolo? (Aún arriesgándose a que el Capitán le clavara su espada en el costado, buche, espalda o cualquier otro sitio que creyera adecuado). La respuesta era bien sencilla. No había ninguna razón, era un impulso, algo dentro de él lo que le obligaba a protegerla a pesar de las consecuencias (poco le importaba lo que le pasara a él).

Sólo era eso, un impulso.

(Y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo).

* * *

><p>¿Merezco pedir algún review después del retaso? Yo creo que sí, así que ahí va: ¿Reviews?<p>

No sé si dejo muy clara la respuesta de Philip, lo que quiero decir es que ayuda a Syrena sin pensar, de foma automática, sin vacilar porque piensa que es lo correcto y que no le importa lo que le pase.

Mitsuki Sakurai.


	3. Lágrima

Bueno, aquí el tercer y penúltimo capitulo! Ya casi estamos, dentro de siete días el desenlace final (que ya he empezado y no habrá retraso como en el segudno capitulo).

**Aviso:** Spoiler de la pelicula: _"Piratas del Caribe 4"_ si habéis visto la pelicula, bien; si no la culpa no es mía! XD

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto todo esto (no) es mio, mías son las palabras de abajo, nada más :P

**Resumen:** Tercer capitulo, el dolor de Syrena por la traición de Philip.

**Gracias a:** Bella Scullw por ser la primera en dejarme un review en el segundo capitulo. Y que me alegra mucho que este fic sea un de tus favoritos. Nusugui (Gui) pues por ser la segunda! XD y gracias por comentar siempre mis fics.

**PD**: Antes de escribir este fic (y durante su elaboración) estuve escuchando una canción, que me ayudó mucho a ponerme en la piel de Syrena. La canción se llama (por si alguien quiere escucharla) _"Already Over"_ de _"RED"_. Nada más, disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

><p>Dolor. Eso era lo que había sentido, pero este no era un dolor cualquiera. Le había dolido cuando él hundió la hoja de su espada en su cola, o cuando la jaula de cristal se rompió y aterrizó con sus posaderas en el suelo, incluso le dolió cuando él la levantó y ella no pudo sostenerse y acabó otra vez en el suelo al no encontrar el equilibrio para estar de pie. Pero éste era otro tipo de dolor, le dolía el corazón. ¿Porqué? Por haber sido victima de su engaño, una buena artimaña para conseguir su lágrima.<p>

Ellos ansiaban su lágrima. La necesitaban para el ritual de la fuente de la vida y ella no iba a proporcionársela fácilmente. Estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier tipo de tortura, pero no iba a dárles ninguna lágrima a aquellos asquerosos humanos. Nunca pensó que él formara parte del plan, seguro que lo habían planeado desde el principio. Él la seduciría y protegería del resto de humanos, luego fingirían su muerte y cuando él fuera a _"rescatarla"_ ella lloraría de alivio al verle vivo y ayudándola aún arriesgándose a que le mataran.

Eso era lo que más le había dolido, cuando la primera lágrima salió y en apenas unos segundos todos los humanos estaban a su alrededor, a él le alejaron de ella-seguramente por si le hacía algo-y ella, por mucho que intentó no derramar ninguna lágrima más, le fue imposible. Había sido una tonta al pensar que él podía ser diferente del resto de los de su raza solo porque la portegía de los demás.

Pero lo que más rabia le daba era que por un momento se había sentido segura. Cuando él la llevaba en brazos, sin importale su peso. En ese momento había sido feliz. Al principio quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él, pero a medida que iban pasando los minutos notaba como él hacía grandes esfuerzos, resoplaba constantemente, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Ella, para facilitarle la labor se acercó más a él, pudo notar como se estremecía ligeramente cuando su piel seca tocaba la suya fría, húmeda y salada. Hasta se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para hacer algo más, apoyó su cabeza entre en hombro y el cuello del chico para descansar, tenía mucho sueño, esos brutos no la habían dejado dormir en absoluto con la jaula moviendose de un lado para otro sin previsiones de que se fuera a detener en algún momento, aunque en esos momentos la postura en la que estaba no era la ideal para ir a algún sitio, se sentía tranquila, segura, se sentía feliz.

Ya ha salido el sol. Su pelo está seco, su espalda también. Solo está mojada de cintura para abajo, y la cara también. No quiere morir, no así. Dicen que cuando mueres pasa toda tu vida por delante, tanto los buenos recuerdos como lo malos. Pero eso no es cierto, ella no tiene recuerdos de su infancia o de los buenos momentos que ha pasado con sus hermanas, ella solo tiene recuerdos de una persona, de _esa_ persona. _Philip_. Así le llaman los humanos. Suspira mientras intenta aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Porqué le ha traicionado? ¿Qué le ha hecho ella? Ella no es la culpable, es la víctima. Fue atraída por la luz artificial, al igual que sus hermanas. Vio como sus hermanas se llevaban a las oscuras profundidades a los humanos que cantaban en el bote. Ella no tardó en verle intentando ayudar a sus camaradas para salir de la trampa, y lo consiguió. Vio a cámara lenta como la torre se derumbaba y las rocas caenrían sobre él si no hacía nada. No debería haber hecho nada, debería haberle dejado morir, así ella sería libre y no estaría a las puertas de la mismísima muerte.

Ya no tardará en ser medio día. Nota como su piel, siempre lisa y perfecta, se resquebraja poco a poco. La cabeza le duele. Ya no puede ni tragar saliva. Aún así su cuerpo brilla, por el sudor, siempre ha sabído lo que era el sudor, pero nunca lo había sentido en sus propias carnes. Siente cada vez más calor. No quiere mirar el cadáver que tiene a su lado para ver lo que será de su cuerpo en unas horas, ya le bastó con verlo cuando el cielo empezó a aclarar, el rostro estaba demacrado, pero se distinguía perfectamente una mueca de dolor, mucho dolor, y sufrimiento. Le echa un último vistazo, sin saber muy bien la razón y sonrié con resignación. Apoya la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Ha llegado la hora. La muerte de Syrena bajo los rayos del letal sol abrsador. El destino de muchas sirenas antes que ella y seguramente posteriores.

Nota calor. Nunca había notado tanto calor en su vida. No siente nada ni su propio cuerpo. Ya no es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, todo le da vueltas. _«¡Tiene nombre! [...] Se llama Syrena»._ Y de pronto, sin más, todo se vuelve oscuro.

Algo le molesta, pero no sabe que. Alguien dice su nombre, no su nombre real si no el que él le había puesto. _«¡Syrena!»_. Se siente libre, siente como su cuerpo se mueve, pero ella no lo está moviendo, es otra persona y abre los ojos. ¡Es él! Se adentra en el mar donde sabe que él no podrá alcanzarla y nada veloz. Siente el agua, ya no hace tanto calor. Es libre...¿Porqué es libre? ¿Qué ha pasado? _«¡Liberadla!». _Si, ahora recuerda que Philip pidió su liberación cuando ella les entregó su lágrima, pero los piratas la habían abandonado a su suerte, o mejor dicho, a su muerte. Con curiosidad y sobre todo cautela nada hacia el lugar donde está la dichosa y maldita fuente de la juventud que tantos problemas causa a las de su raza. Ve los cálices que conceden la vida y la muerte a dos personas, en el agua ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Porqué los han tirado al agua? Los coge, están rotos, y sale a la superficie, aquello es un caos. Gritos, cruce de aceros, derumbamientos y cañonazos resuenan por todas partes. Ve la chica pirata herida, al lado de ese otro pirata que ella llama padre. Ve al pirata con una pinta de lo más extraña buscándo algo y mirando con preocupación hacia donde están la chica y su padre. No piensa, simplemente lo hace. Y se acerca _«No desperdicies mi lágrima»_ y se va, no obstante ha visto la mirada de extrañeza primero y la de gratitud después del pirata.

Es libre. Puede volver con sus hermanas. Pero hay algo que se lo impide. _Philip._ ¿Cómo estará? ¿Y porqué se preocupa tanto por él? Con sigilo vuelve al lugar donde estaba atada, y desde el agua puede verle. Está herido. Sale a la superficie. Se miran a los ojos, él con sorpresa y ella sin saber muy bien porqué ha salido a la superficie. _«Estás herido»_. Es obvio. Si no, no estaría con esa cara de dolor, toda sudada por el esfuerzo de correr hasta ella para liberarla. _«Solo en mi cuerpo»._ Y se disculpa, está arrepentido por todo lo que le ha pasado. Ella sube y baja, sale y vuelve al agua gracias al movimiento de su cola, acercándose a él. Él no deja de disculparse. _«Pídemelo»._ Le dice muy cerca de su rostro. _«Perdóname»._ Y con un movimiento de cola pega sus labios fríos y húmedos con los de él, secos y rasposos. Y juntos se zambullen en el agua, para poder salir de esa maldito lugar.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? La verdad es que esta capitulo me ha costado hacerlo más que los otros y no sé si me gusta mucho como he dejado el final, pero supongo que el final estelar me lo tengo que guardar para el próximo capitulo no?<p>

Mitsuki Sakurai.


	4. Alivio

Siento mucho el retraso (aunque sea de un día), pero es que tuve problemas ayer y al final no pude subirlo (supongo que mi subconsciente se negaba a acabar el fic que tanto me gusta, pero lo prometido es deuda).

Aquí el útimo capitulo. El "Final Estelar". La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho ir publicando con regularidad este fic cosa que normalmente no hago (solo hay que mirar el estado de mis otros fics). Y le agradezco a Gui Palin Mounet y Bella Scullw sus reviews, que me han animado mucho. Es más, os lo agradezco tanto que **Gui, Palin Mounet y Bella Scullw os ****dedico este capitulo.** (Se lo dedico por que son la únicas que me han dejado reviews...¿Se pilla la indirecta verdad?). Antes de empezar cualquiera de estos 4 capitulos siempre me veía un par de videos en YouTube, para mentalizarme y que me han ayudado mucho, abajo os pongo los likns para que lo vea quien quiera.

La verdad es que este capitulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo. En realidad cada capitulo me ha costado más que el anterior, el segundo me costó un poco más que el primero y el tercero bastante más que el segundo, pero los escribía de un tirón (excepto el segundo que tarde dos días), pero este capitulo...me he pasado dando vuletas, abanico en mano, mucho tiempo. Además, cada capitulo es más largo que el anterior, no lo he hecho a posta, me ha salido así, pero me gusta como cada vez puedo escribir las cosas con más detalles. Así que espero que este capitulo que me ha costado sudor y lágrimas (eso último no) os guste, porque si no...me abro las venas (¿Cuela eso? jejeje)

**Aviso:** Spoiler de la pelicula _"Piratas del Caribe 4"_ Si la habéis visto, bien; si no, ateneos a las consecucias! XD

**Disclaimer:** Si la peli fuera mia, Will y Elizabeth Turner hubieran aparecido sin dudarlo.

**Resumen:** Como el título indica, el alivio que siente Philip cuando ve que Syrena sigue viva (y el cacao mental que el pobre sigue teniendo en la cabeza).

Bueno, disfrutad de la lectura que esto se acaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué era lo que sentía?<p>

Culpabilidad, desprecio y odio hacia sí mismo, se sentía frustrado, no lo vio venir, si en algún momento hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar...Pero ya era tarde, el sol había salido hace rato y seguramente Syrena sufría por su culpa, odiándole, maldiciéndole. Y no se lo reporchaba, él era merecedor de todo el odio que pudiera tenerle y daría todo lo que pudiera y más para cambiarse por ella.

Deshacía el camino andado, solo que ésta vez no estaba atado, si no con las manos en la herida, presionando para que no saliera más sangre; y tampoco andaba, corría. Corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Su cara (y el resto de su cuerpo) estaba perlado de sudor, la sangre salía de la herida, sin previsión de detenerse en algún momento. Las piernas le temblaban y en más de una ocasión tropezó, pero no se detuvo. No quería llegar y ver el cuerpo carbonizado de Syrena. No quería llegar y ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro. No quería llegar y ver que aunque hubiera corrido todo lo rápido que le permitía su cuerpo herido al final todo hubiera sido en vano. No quería llegar y verla _muerta_.

En cierto modo, se alegró de la llegada de los Españoles, ya que supuso un enfrentamiento entre los piratas y ellos (aunque los piratas a su vez estaban divididos en dos bandos). Le hizo gracia que Jack intentara acabar con el enfrentamiento antes de empezar la pelea, dialogando (con unos razonamientos bastante lógicos viniendo de la boca de un pirata que suele decir y hacer bastantes tonterías, tonterías graciosas), que acabó siendo un acto inútil, lo único que consiguió fue prolongar el momento antes de que el cruce de aceros, derrumbamientos y cañonazos resonaran por todas partes. En ese momento pensó que moriría, estaba atado y desarmado. Por suerte alguien había perdido una espada que ahora estaba en el suelo y rápidamente corrió a desatarse, pero el grumete más jóven de la tripulación de Barbanegra le desató. Le agradeció el gesto con una mirada y se dispuso a marcharse, pero un Español le hizo un corte en el costado. Aún así corre, tiene algo importante que hacer, algo que es más importante que él, que su vida.

Al cabo de un rato llega al lugar donde Syrena está atada. El sol hace rato que ha salido, pero unas nubes se coupan de encapotar el cielo y proteger a la sirena, ha tardado un largo rato al perderse por ese bosque en el que orientarse es prácticamente imposible. Pero lo importante es que lo ha conseguido, ha llegado. La ve, atada, de cintura para abajo en el agua, de cintura para arriba sudorosa, su piel normalmente lisa y perfecta ahora raspa, está seca y agrietada. Se acerca a ella con miedo. No puede estar muerta, no puede. La mueve, la zarandea, pero ella no abre los ojos. No puede ser cierto. No quiere creerlo. No quiere pensar que la última vez que vio sus ojos, esos ojos oscuros, éstos le acusaban, le miraban con dolor, dolor por una traición. No quiere creer que ya nunca verá esa cara de alivio y gratitud cuando la intentó salvar. No quiere creer que no la volverá a oír hablar, esa voz extraña, esa voz que no es humana, esa voz que es única, su voz. No puede, no quiere.

La desata con rapidez, sus manos tiemblan. _«No vas a llevartela, a ella no. Y si te la has llevado, vas a devolvermela»_. Le dice a Dios. Nunca le ha pedido nada, él ha sido un fiel y devoto servidor y cuando encuentra aquello que le hace feliz, se lo arrebatan. Está enfadado, con Dios, con el mundo, con él mismo. Ni siquiera cuando está desatada se mueve. No puede ni pensarlo, no quiere. Acerca su rosto al de ella y le acaricia la mejilla con la mano. Su rostro está seco, raspa, está caliente. No abre los ojos. Está desesperado, no sabe que hacer. Los ojos le pican. Y en ese momento ella abre los ojos, le mira, se aleja, se sumerge, se va.

Se ha ido. Es normal que se haya ido, debe de odiarle mucho y no ha esperado a que le vuelvan a tender una trampa, se ha marchado para no morir. Lo entiende. Lo entiende y siente alivio, al menos está viva. Estará lejos de él, nunca más volverán a verse, pero al menos está viva. Cuando vio que no abría los ojos pensó que no le importaría morir a su lado, parte de su deseo se va a cumplir, él va a morir, pero va a estar solo.

En alguna parte ha oído que cuando mueres pasa toda tu vida por delante con los buenos recuerdos y los malos. Pero eso es mentira. Él no tiene recuerdos de su infancia. No tiene recuerdos de su padre, su madre o su familia. No. Los recuerdos para él son recuerdos de un pasado reciente, muy reciente. Él solo tiene recuerdos de una persona._ Syrena_. Así la ha llamado. Han pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero han sido unos buenos momentos. Breve, pero intenso.

Recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez, se asustó. Recuerda cuando la cogió en brazos, como su piel fría y perfecta contrastaba con la suya, cálida y rasposa. Recuerda cuando al principio ella rechazaba cualquier contacto con él y se alejaba lo más que podía de sus brazos. Recuerda cuando ella vio que él resoplaba por el esfuerzo y se acercó un poco más a él, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para apoyar su cabeza en su cuello (algo que a parte de extrañarle, agradeció ya que el pelo mojado le refrescaba un poco). Recuerda cuando hablaron, cuando descubrió que ella no le había atacado, si no salvado. Recuerda cuando pensó que el capitán la mataría por no entregarle la lágrima. Recuerda lo feliz que se sintió cuando supo que sus sentimientos eran conrrespondidos. Recuerda cuando supo lo que significaban esos sentimientos para el Capitán pirata. Recuerda que el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de la finjida muerte fue ella. Recuerda. Recuerda. Recuerda todo. Recuerda como es ella, su cuerpo perfecto, sus gestos, sus miradas. Todo. Lo recuerda todo de ella y no quiere olvidarlo. Quiere estar con ella.

_«Yo no he pedido ayuda»...«Pero la necesitas»...«Qué belleza...y aún así destructiva [...] ¿Tú me salvaste? ¿Porqué?»...«Eres diferente, me proteges»...«¡Tiene nombre! [...] Se llama Syrena»...«Philip...has venido a rescatarme ¿Porqué?»...«Eres diferente»._

Ambos son diferentes del resto de los de su especie. Se conocen, se protegen, se miran, se salvan, se aman.

Se acerca a la charca por la que ha desaparecido Syrena, intenta lavar la herida con agua. Las manos le tiemblan, el pulso es débil, la vista se le nubla. Algo se mueve en el agua, o mejor dicho, alguien. Syrena. Syrena está ahí, se miran, ella está confusa, puede verlo en sus ojos pero también está precoupada por él. Él la mira con sorpresa y las disculpas no tardan en salir atropelladamente de su boca, donde _Perdóname_ es la palabra dominante. Ella no habla, mueve su cola bajo el agua. Sube y baja. Sale y vuelve a entrar en el agua. _«Pídemelo»_. Le susurra cerca de su rostro. _«Perdóname»_. Y con un movimiento de cola junta sus labios, fríos, húmedos y salados con los suyos, cálidos, agrietados y secos. Y juntos se zambullen en el agua para poder salir de ese maldito lugar.

_Juntos_. Una palabra que les engloba a ambos. _Juntos._ Un palabra que les une._ Juntos._

_Diferente_ del resto de humanos porque la protege. _Diferente_ del resto de sirenas por salvarle de morir ahogado.

_Juntos._

_Diferentes._

_Juntos y Diferentes._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**No sé si este era el final estelar que os pensabais, pero lo he ido escribiendo como he podido, es que me he vuelto loca con el final, no quería poner el típico final de "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" todo cursi y eso y creo que el resultado no está mal. Espero que os haya gustado. Gui, Palin Mounet, Bella Scullw y todos lo que hayaís leido los capitulos aunque no hayaís dejado reviews, muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Y perdón ppor subirlo dos veces pero he tenido un pequeño problema al subir el fic y lo he tenido que borrar y volver a subir jejejej (vaya cabeza la mía).

¿Reviews? Yo creo que después de la regularidad de la subida de capitulos me merezco por lo menos un _"Por fin te pones las pilas y subes los fics con regularidad, como debe ser Mitsuki"_ o algo así no? jeje.

Aquí tenéis los links:Este es de _xbecauseiloveeeyou:_ .com/watch?v=dlVTMznT_44&feature=channel_video_title

Y este es de _EvelsTheApple_: .com/watch?v=igbsWKWKET4&feature=channel_video_title


End file.
